naruto el inicio de algo asombroso
by cirp2303
Summary: no soy nada bueno haciendo esto pero la historia va a ser un poco obscura va a ser narutoxinoxtemari espero que les guste


**Pues muy bien después de tanto tiempo pensando de si hacer o no hacer un fic al final me decidí a hacer un así que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y demás fallos por favor comenten va a ser un fic en donde naruto va a tener 3 líneas de sangre (kekkei genkai) ya decidí de una vez la pareja principal que va a ser (naruto x ino x temari) clasificación M porque todas las muertes van a ser muy sangrientas y posible lemon.**

 **Así que empecemos la historia**

 **Nota: empezara la historia unas 2 semanas antes del ataque del Kyuubi**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Oficina del hokage_

Señor hokage recibi su mensaje que ocurre tiene una misión para mi

Inoichi que te he dicho de llamarme hokage

Perdona minato es que es la costumbre jajajaja

"suspiro" creo que no tienes remedio como sea para lo que te llame debe sesr considera un secreto rango s espero que entiendas que eres en el único que realmente confiaría este secreto dado que eres como mi hermano

Gracias minato haci que dime que es tan importante

Kushina cariño puedes pasar

Pero que demonios kushina esta embarazada como? Cuando?

Bueno inoichi como pues cuando una abejita quiere maldita sea no me hagas explicártelo despues de todo tu esposa también esta embarazada

NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO IDIOTA !

Jejejejeje no dejes que mi baka esposo te altere inoichi-kun

Lo siento kushina es que esto fue una sorpresa que no me esperaba pero en fin felicidades a los dos se que van a ser unos papas sorprendentes pero no creo que sea por lo único que me llamaste o si minato

No te llame para pedirte un favor

Dime de que se trata

Bueno sabes que como somos ninjas casi nunca podemos llegar a la vejez bueno haciendo acepciones como el viejo mono

(en otra parte de la aldea )

Achuuuu alguien a de estar hablando de mi

( de regreso a la oficina del hokage)

Si comprendo eso pero para que me llamaste

Bueno te llame para pedirte el favor de que me pase algo a mi o a kushina por favor cuides a mi hijo dado que su padrino que va a ser jiraiya buen es jiraiya y a pesar de que se que lo cuidaría estaría en peligro la mayor parte del tiempo por eso te lo pido a ti una de las personas en las que mas confio

Bueno minato y yo hemos decidido ponerle el nombre de naruto

Muy bien minato va a ser tanto un honor como un gusto cuidarlo en caso de que pase algo aunque lo dudo o sabes algo acaso

Si se algo al momento del parto el sello se va a debilitar dando la posibilidad de que la bola de pelos ( **Kyuubi)** se escape por eso te lo estoy pidiendo mejor prevenir

Entiendo

Toma esto inoichi estos dos el primero es para que puedas cuidar a naruto en caso de que pase algo bueno además de que vienen ordenes especificas para algunas cosas solo se puede abrir con 1 gota de sangre ya se namikaze o uzumaki bueno eso seria todo puedes irte

Bueno hasta luego kushina y hokage-sama

"pooof"

Maldita sea inoichi

Minato crees que hayamos echo lo correcto

Solo espero que si aun asi no creo que nos pase nada

 **(Dos semanas despues)**

 **_** nota va a ver otro ninja además de madara "tobi"

Kushina solo un poco mas ya casi uno mas y ya

Esta bien verdad

Minato cállate y consentrate en el sello

Esta bien esta bien es que no pudo evitarlo me preocupo cada que grita

"llanto"

No puedo creerlo por fin soy padre

Espera minato primero lo tiene que cargar su madre y no hagas caras eres el hokage compórtate como tal

Fácil para ti decirlo ya conoces a mi hijo y yo no

Por kami es hermoso

Esta bien volveré a poner el sello kushina

No creo que eso se vaya a poder hokage-sama

Quien demonios eres tu

Yo soy tu peor pesadilla

MINATO tiene a naruto

|En que momento lo agarro|_pensamiento

Muy bien creo que ya cumpli mi cometido de que estas hablando donde esta kushina maldito

Toma esto ya no me sirve solo era para distraerte

|no puede ser tiene etiquetas explosivas |

Vaya si lo alcanzo a salvar si que es increíble el hiraishin en fin debo de continuar

"con minato"

Por poco no logro salvarlo ya pequeño tranquilo todo va a estar bien

ROOOOOOOOAAARRR

No puede ser kushina

"con tobi y el otro men"

Ya por fin puedo destruir konoha ahora kyuubi destruye todo no dejes nada

Asi que por fin llegas eeeh un poco tarde te dejare para que te diviertas con el hokage jajajaja

Asi que vas a escapar cobarde

No simplemente esperare mi turno pero mientras diviértete

Muy bien los destruiré a ambos no dejare nada de ustedes

Crees poder contra mi rayo amarillo

Ja eres patético asi que muere

 **Destello Espiral Super Ronda de la Danza Aullante Estilo Tres** (Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki)

Donde esta y porque hizo un clon?

Lo hice para esto muere

Ja eres patético como te lo dije

En el lugar del ninja solo quedo un cuerpo deformado con la mayoría si no es que todo sus huesos rotos con cortes profundo tanto en los brazos piernas esternón dando una vista grotesca

No puedo creer que sigas vivo aunque no por mucho

 **Dai Rasenringu** ( _Gran Anillo en Espiral_ )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Fin que les parece les gusta o no les gusta déjenmelo saber espero actualizar 1 a la semana**


End file.
